


Flower Crowns and Sunflowers

by shirabufx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, M/M, This is just about flowers ngl, au where Kageyama likes flowers a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirabufx/pseuds/shirabufx
Summary: Kageyama loves flowers and might call himself an expert on knowing their meanings.Tsukishima knows that and takes it to his advantage.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Flower Crowns and Sunflowers

A summer afternoon, it’s nice. It isn’t super hot, but it isn’t cold. It’s warm. 

That means only one thing- a nice festival to end the summer and get back to your work, school, job or something you do..but. 

That’s why Tsukishima Kei is nowhere over there, and is just here in the grass picking out nice flowers (and putting some of them in his basket) with which he could make a flower crown.

Flower crowns- the thing that his lover- Kageyama Tobio loves a lot. 

I mean- it’s the only reason why they have hanging flowers in their balcony, back in their apartment. That, and the fact that Tobio just likes flowers. 

‘God, dammit- why is it so hard to pick out flowers..’ Tsukki sighs before coming back to their picnic blanket, where the boys have a strawberry shortcake, some sandwiches, a few drinks and some other things. 

“Oh, that was quick.” Kageyama says, opening his laptop, and finding his latest assignment, that he got from some teacher

“...why do you like flower crowns so much anyways?” Kei asks, sitting down (with all the flowers he collected),

“Mmmm.. maybe because they look pretty, anddd maybe because of the smell they give off haha” a slight chuckle was made- Kei smiled at that. 

“Makes sense, i guess” Tsukishima says, before starting to make the flower crown. He takes a red chrysanthemum. 

“yeah, probably..” Tobio says his voice trailing off into nothing. 

Tsukishima looks at his flowers, he sees a few white jasmines, he ads them to the flower crown. 

• • •

“Hey Kei, how does it look?” Tobio asks out of curiosity- while taking a look at the picnic basket and seeing a dinosaur figure. 

“Oh yeah it looks nice.” Says and takes a few red salvias. 

‘this idiot’ Kageyama thinks and takes a soda. 

Tobio by this time is asleep, on Keis legs of course. 

Kei looks at this flowers for the last time and sees some sunflowers. Tsukishima’s and Kageyama’s favorite flowers. 

There’s no real reason why. But maybe it’s because sunflowers symbolize happiness, or joy that someone brings to you. 

He puts the sunflowers along with some white camellias, and puts the flower crown down. 

• • •

He looks at the boy on his legs, not wanting to wake him up. But, he does so and wakes him up. 

Tobio rubs his eyes, looking straight into Kei’s eyes.  
‘brown’ he thinks.

“Hey, so you wanted to flower crown right?” Kei asks

Tobio nods. 

Then seconds later he’s with a beautiful flower crown, decorated with a lot of red, white and a bit of yellow. 

Kageyama smiles.  
‘Sunflowers.’

Tobio just simply hugs his lover. And kisses his forehead afterwards. 

This is all that Kei wants. It’s love from Kageyama. Nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> so hi, this is my first work- published- on here. I hope you will enjoy it! (Also i had a lot of fun with finding out all the meanings behind the flowers :3)


End file.
